


I Have a Twin Brother!

by Koolkitty9



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, McLennon, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo has an albino twin brother named Alfred. He's the older one...but he doesn't really like the other three Beatles, especially George! Note: Ringo has a disease called hemophilia were his blood doesn't clot and if he bumps something the joint swells and he’s in horrible pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Twin Brother!

I Have a Twin Brother!

Summary: Ringo has an albino twin brother named Albert. He's the older one...but he doesn't really like the other three Beatles, especially George! Note: Ringo has a disease called hemophilia were his blood doesn’t clot and if he bumps something the joint swells and he’s in horrible pain.

 

Parings: George/Ringo and John/Paul  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Brothers, slash, language, brother woes, and albinos...  
The Beatles © themselves, Story and Albert © me Koolkitty9  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer of 1950:

“Ritchie!” Alfred yelled and smiled as he saw his brother come in. He ran over to him. “I missed you!” He giggled and hugged Ringo. “Mummy!” He yelled and went over to Elsie. “What’s wrong with Ritchie? Why was he in the hospital?” He asked and Elsie replied “Ritchie has a disease, Alfred. His blood doesn’t clot well…” “Is that why Ritchie is so small, mummy?” He asked and she nodded. “Yes…” “Is that bad mummy?” “Yes it is…now be careful with your little brother.”

Alfred nodded “Okay mummy!” Then Elsie put him down. Alfred ran over to Ringo and hugged him again. Ringo smiled and Alfred hugged him tighter. “A-Al…stop! You’re hugging me too tight!” “Alfred! Stop!” Elsie scolded and Ringo rubbed his shoulder. Then he whispered. “¬I-I’m bleeding…” Elsie gasped and said “Alfred, go to your room, please…” Alfred nodded and went to his room, hanging his head as he did.

Spring of 1964:

Ringo was talking on the phone and George smiled. Ringo hung up the phone and smiled. “My twin brother is coming over!” George smiled and hugged Ringo.

A Few Hours Later:

There was a knock at the door, Ringo answered the door and smiled. “Hey Alfred!” “Ritchie! How are you?” Alfred asked and Ringo hugged him. “I’m good! Please come in.” Alfred came in and looked at George and growled. “How do I know you're worthy of my baby brother? The last guy he dated abused him!” He snarled and George growled. “I am worthy! I saved him from the wrath of fans and even got a black eye for him!” 

Alfred frowned and rolled his eyes. “Shut up!” He yelled and tried to punch George. “STOP! STOP IT!” Ringo yelled and Alfred without thinking moved his hand back and accidently slapped Ringo. He gasped. “Ritchie! Oh my! I’m sorry!” He cried and Ringo smiled. “It’s okay, Al…”

A Few Minutes Later

Alfred looked at the other two Beatles. “I don’t like you bastards either!” He snarled and walked away.

A Few Days Later:

Ringo was walking around in his house and he heard a loud noise. “Geo-“ He yelled and was interrupted when a hand covered his mouth. He screamed as he was dragged out of his house. He screamed again when he was pushed into a car trunk. 

Alfred came running as he heard Ringo scream. He gasped and pulled out his gun and before he could see the kidnapper the car drove off. He growled and shot at the tires but missed. “RITCHIE!” He screamed and ran inside.

A Few Minutes Later:

Alfred looked at George “Who would have taken Ringo?!” George sighed “Pete, Pete Best.” Alfred gasped “What’s his address?” George nodded and told him his address.

With Ringo:

“STOP, STOP, PETE!” Ringo sobbed as Pete cut Ringo’s wrist. “PLEASE!” He screamed and Pete just laughed. Ringo was being tortured and he was losing a lot of blood. Pete smiled evilly and said “You’ll be dead soon.” Ringo moaned in pain and screamed as Pete kicked him in his ribs. He coughed and he closed his eyes, the pain was too much for him. 

He finally fainted and waited to be saved…

With Alfred:

He ran in with his gun. He had to find his brother! He gasped as he smelt blood, he ran into the room where he smelt it and gasped. “Ritchie! NO! NO!” He sobbed and ran over to his bloodied brother. He held Ringo close to him. He sobbed and kissed Ringo’s cheek. “Ritchie! Ritchie!” He screamed and sobbed harder. Then Pete walked in. “So you’re the twin brother Ringo is talking about.” He laughed and Alfred growled “He has hemophilia, bastard! He’s dead because of you!” He screamed and Pete laughed “I don’t care!” 

That’s when Alfred snapped; he brought out his gun and pointed it at Pete. “BASTARD!” He screamed and punched Pete. Pete gasped and hit the ground near Ringo. He gasped as Alfred tackled him. He punched him repeatedly and then slapped him with his gun a few times. Pete gasped and his eyes went wide. “Just leave me alone! Please! I give up!” He screamed and Alfred smiled. “Good!” Then Pete quickly ran off, holding his side.

Alfred looked down at Ringo and held him again. He gasped as he felt Ringo breathing softly; he smiled, but frowned as he saw the bruises forming on his battered body. George ran in and gasped. Then Paul and John followed. Paul let out a shocked gasped and sobbed as he saw Ringo. He fell on his knees and John held him. Alfred looked at them. “He’s breathing, but we need to take him to the hospital…and I need to call me mam.” He said

Then Pete laughed. “Not so fast!” Alfred growled “HE’S DYING BASTARD! NOW MOVE!” Pete smiled “No.” Alfred growled again and attacked Pete. As they were fighting the three Beatles ran out with Ringo. Alfred screamed and punched Pete over and over again. He put his gun to Pete’s head and yelled “You’re damn lucky I don’t fucking kill you!” 

Then he stood up and left, being covered in blood that was mixed with Pete’s and Ringo’s. He shivered as he saw the blood and ran outside. Ringo was sobbing in George’s hold. “He needs to go to the hospital!” Alfred screamed and George gasped. “Let’s hurry!” Then they left.

 

At the Hospital:

Ringo was asleep in the hospital bed. The doctors had to tie strings around his wrists to stop the bleeding around them. They had to put Ringo in surgery to stop the bleeding in some areas. 

Alfred was pissed and Elsie was concerned while George was holding Ringo’s hand. “Alfred, stop pouting, dearie.” Elsie said “Ritchie’s going to be fine.” Alfred sighed and then Ringo’s eyes slowly opened. “G-George?” He whispered and George smiled. “Ritchie, how are you feeling?” Elsie asked and Ringo replied “I’m fine…just…just tired.” 

Elsie smiled “You scared us, Ritchie…the doctors put pain killers in your system to help the swelling in your knee.” Ringo yawned and nodded. “Okay…” Alfred sighed and hugged Ringo.

A Few Days Later:

Ringo was taken out of the hospital and soon enough it was Alfred’s time to leave. Ringo sighed and the twins hugged and cried for a few minutes. Alfred turned to the other three Beatles. “Please forgive me for acting like a bastard. I still don’t like you John! You’re a damn cocky bitch.” He said and Ringo gasped. “Alfred!” “And Ritchie! You dating George is a complete…” Alfred started and Ringo frowned. “…is a complete amazement for you to find someone like him.” He finished and Ringo smiled. 

“Ta Alfred…but where are you going to now?” Ringo asked and Alfred smiled “Oh! I met a cute bird in London! Her name is Jenny Boyd!” He giggled and Ringo smiled, he had never heard Alfred laugh in forever.

Ringo hugged him again and said “Good luck, I hope you and Jenny have a happy life.” Alfred smiled and kissed Ringo on the cheek. “Don’t worry! I’m going to check up on you every month!” Ringo smiled and knew he’d keep his promise.  
A Month Later:

Alfred looked at John “You’re still a bastard and Paul! You’re a cool lad! But George is way cooler! He should write more songs!” John gasped and Paul giggled but gasped when he heard about George writing more. Then the duo frowned “You bastard!” They yelled and Alfred laughed hard. He and Jenny were now dating and they were about to go steady, but Jenny was at home at the time.

Ringo was in the other room and sighed. George giggled and they both kissed. “Don’t worry Georgie! I haven’t told him about my pregnancy yet!” Then Alfred gasped, “PREGNANCY?!?!” He yelled and Ringo giggled “Yep! I’m having George’s child!” Alfred gasped “Ritchie! You could die!” Ringo smiled “Don’t worry, I’ll be visiting the doctor once a month and they said I should be fine!”

Alfred smiled “Oh good!” “Oh! But that means you’re the godfather and that we’ll ask you to babysit!” Ringo giggled and Alfred gasped “WHAT?!?!” He screamed and George laughed. 

The duo shared one more kiss before Alfred fainted.

\---The End---


End file.
